The Spy Chief
The Spy Chief: (preferred over sexist "The Spymaster"), One who supervises secret agents, sending them overseas. They often act insensitively,, making them easily demonized as villains but some are kindly, allowing portrayal as antiheroes. Few protagonists do this job because heroes must solve emergencies, which hardly ever happen in offices, where spy chiefs work. Bmupp4.gif|Pundit and Puissance attack Roberto and Francisco. Examples: * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen has Mycroft Holmes (Sherlock Holmes' brother) and later Harry Lime of The Third Man, as "M", after the first M: James Moriarty, Sherlock's archenemy. * DC Comics' Amanda Waller and Sarge Steel do this for the U.S. Government. * Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. works in the field... (TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18; Maggio, 1987). In Brother Muscle: * In Brother Muscle #2, The Nineties TV Teen Roberto Aguilera was revealed in a hologram as a Mutant and the director of BADGE (Bureau of Alcohol, Drug and Gun Enforcement), a Government Agency of Fiction in the Near Future 2013. * Future Roberto wore powered armor, like his five BADGE agents, was potty-mouthed but grateful and affectionate to Brother Muscle and Ultraperson for rescuing his teenage self and Human boyfriend Francisco. He was also quite professional, reading his captured would-be assassins their rights during arrest. His native 2013 must be a Free Love Future and The Future Is Noir, because he is bisexual and allowed a high security management position in the government. His assailants were not surprised to see him in bed with another man and did not comment on it, indicating that his sexuality was common knowledge and no longer controversial, probably due to 1990s Gay Rights Movement protests causing 21st century political reforms they grew up with. However, his future must still have organized crime, in order to hire hit people to kill a federal agent. It must also have interstate crime, to need federal police (Lathan, 2013; TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18). * In the proposed reimagined series, Renown and Fascinator, Future Roberto built his career by Domination of bigoted management and coworkers. After returning to 2013 with his prisoners Pundit and Puissance, he interrogated them into revealing their client, "Axe Handle" Alan Witherspoon, a drug kingpin who paid them $2 million to "whack" him, because he Knows Too Much. After this close brush with death, Roberto dominates the U.S. government to legalize drugs, prostitution and gambling, to end organized crime "once and for all," to prevent any drug wars like in Present Day Northern Mexico, '90s Honduras, '80s Colombia and other Latin American nations.The Near Future is more LGBT-friendly because the aforementioned protagonists time-traveled into the 1980s and cured or resurrected all HIV patients with their combined Reality Warping abilities. In August 8, 2001, they caught GUN (Guerilla Underground Network), a gang of Western Terrorists in an apartment, plotting a 9/11-like terrorist attack on Twin Towers and Pentagon-like structures. Renown (Ultraperson) was openly lesbian and Fascinator (Brother Muscle) was openly transgender and bisexual. Their above adventures changed history and greatly improved the Gay Rights Movement's image and progress, beyond same-sex and transgender marriages, uncloseted military service and hate crime laws, resulting in a Free Love Future (Lathan, 2019). Acknowledgements: * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) * Maggio, Rosalie, The Non-Sexist Word Finder (1987) * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-18) Category:Characters Category:Relationships